Radio frequency identification (RFID) systems are well known. RFID systems are either active systems wherein the transponder includes its own power source or passive systems wherein the transponder receives its power from a base station. Since passive RFID systems do not require their own power source they are generally smaller, lighter, and cheaper to manufacture than active RFID systems. Consequently, passive systems are more commonly employed in RFID systems for the purpose of tracking as compared to active systems.
Passive RFID systems are generally either inductively coupled RFID systems or capacitively coupled RFID systems. The present disclosure is applicable to both types of passive systems; however, the present description focuses on inductively coupled systems because they are presently more common due to the fact that they have a greater effective range than capacitively coupled systems. Passive inductively coupled RFID systems typically include a transponder that has a microprocessor chip encircled by, and electrically connected to, a metal coil that functions as an antenna as well as an inductance element. The metal coil receives radio frequencies from a base station and generates an electrical current that powers the microprocessor, which is programmed to retrieve stored data such as an identification number and transmit the data back to the base station.
Standard transmission frequencies have been established for RFID tags based upon their field of use. For example, 13.56 MHz is a standard radio frequency used for tracking manufactured goods, whereas 400 kHz is a standard radio frequency used for tracking salmon as they travel upstream to spawn. The standard radio frequency used for identification tags for livestock and other animals is currently 134.2 kHz. This relatively low radio frequency is advantageous because it can effectively penetrate water-containing objects such as animals. On the other hand, the frequency does not have a high transmission rate. Therefore, current RFID systems do not work well where fast data transmission is required, such as in certain real time tracking applications of fast moving objects. More particularly, due to the inherent signal transmission delay associated with current RFID systems operated at 134.2 kHz, current systems cannot in certain circumstances effectively query and retrieve identification numbers, also commonly referred to as identification codes, from identification tags as the animals move rapidly past a particular point in space, such as when cattle move along a cattle chute commonly found at auctions or disassembly plants. Accordingly, an improved RFID system with faster data transmission capabilities is desirable.
Unique challenges are associated with tracking livestock. In view of deadly livestock diseases such as Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy more commonly known as Mad Cow disease, which have been known to infect herds and meat products, there is a strong global public interest in tracking livestock. As such, tracking livestock is increasingly becoming more common as well as highly regulated. One common means to track livestock requires livestock ranchers to apply for government-issued livestock identification numbers, which are forwarded to designated RFID tag manufacturers to be written into identification tags that are subsequently packaged and sold to the end user through authorized distributors. This complex multi-layered and multi-stepped process of manufacture and distribution is inefficient and costly. Accordingly, streamlining the process by providing a method and apparatus for manufacturing and/or processing the tags is desirable.
In addition, current identification tags manufactured according to the above outlined processes are typically not customizable by the end users and generally include only a stored identification number. Hence, if the producer wishes to track other data, the data must, for example, be stored on a separate computer and electronically associated with an identification number. This limitation may necessitate carrying a computer out in the field, which can be inconvenient and impractical. In addition, once the livestock changes hands, the new livestock handler may not have access to the data that is associated with the identification number because the data is not transferred to the new handler. Instead, the data must be stored on a network or otherwise deliberately made available to the new handler. Furthermore, current identification tags are not generally adapted to be used to measure physical parameters of the animals such as the animal's internal temperature, which can be helpful in determining if the animal is ill. Accordingly, it is desirable to developed an RFID system where the livestock handler can customize the identification tag; where data in addition to an identification number can be stored in the tag itself; where the livestock handler can use the tag to track physical parameters of the livestock in real time; and/or where the system remains compatible with current base stations.